Soul of the Silver Crystal
by Mau-Evig
Summary: The return of Ramirez as...AIKA!? PLEASE R&R! Oh, and I would appreciate it if people would stop critisizing my spelling.I don't have a spell check! Just read, respond and enjoy. Without responses, I have nothing to work with. No flames please!
1. Default Chapter

  
Soul of the Silver Crystal   
  
A Skies of Arcadia Fan-fic: By Neko-sama  
  
  
Chapter one  
The threat to Arcadia has ended and things have begun to go back to normal for the people of Arcadia. Vyse, Aika and Fina continue sailing, searching for new places to explore and things to discover.  
  
" Hey Aika! Look at that!"  
  
" Could that be!? An island with.......TREASURE!?"  
  
" You never know...... let's cheak it out!"   
  
" Sounds like fun." Fina popped in to cheak out the island nearby. Fina started getting the pirate's attitude, no longer the gentle reluctant princess like girl she was. She descovered that she too, had an alter ego, and wasn't going to take it from anyone. " Do ya think ya land-lubbers can handle it?"  
  
" Damn right Fina! Let's go! Neko2k5, full speed ahead!!!"  
Laying deep in the shadows of the Arcadien ocean, made up of strong wind currants almost impossable to penetrate without the proper technology, a mysterious crystal lay beneath the fallin debri. This crystal, was one of the legendary Moon crystals: A silver crystal.......... sparkling brightly despite the lack of light beneath the surface, and behind the outer covering of pearl like crystal....... was a soul filled with hatred and sadness...... and vengence against the island dwellers.   
  
" Yeah! Look at the size of that treasure box Vyse!" The three pirates had fought there way into a lost temple located inside of the island. Once again, the value of teamwork had been at stake, as there was no other way to get inside.  
  
" Wonder what's inside?" Fina asked eagerly.  
  
" Only one way we're gonna find out." Vyse grabbed his cutlass. " Ready?"  
  
" Yea!" Fina and Aika looked over eagerly. Vyse took his cutlass and slashed the lock to the golden treasure box open. Whiping open the box, an entire collection of gold peices sat waiting to be takin.  
  
" G*O*L*D !!!!!!!!" Aika screemed with her usuall enthusiasm.   
  
" We're rich!!!" Fina screamed.  
  
" Oh yea! and it's all ours!" Vyse exclaimed. " C'mon, let's get this gold on board."  
  
( YOU WON'T TAKE IT THAT EASILY!!!!)   
  
" Huh? Dammit..... always a catch!" Vyse yelled. " Awewell..... let's go!"  
Vyse, Aika and Fina started to focus. A large fire red dragon with shell like scales and claws like daggers, and teeth like swords emerged from the ground below, breathing fire. The dragon cast Pyrulen on the party, making them drop 1000 hp. Fina reacted by casting sacrulen on the party, making them recover their lost Hp, and Vyse slashed the dragon with his fierce Pirate's wrath attack, and Aika summoned crystalen on the dragon. The dragon reacted by summoned a pool of hot lava, engulfing the party in hot liquid rock. This dropped almost all of their Hp, and Fina lost conciousness.....  
  
" What!? Fina!"  
  
" Vyse! What'll we do?"  
  
" First things first...... I'll cure the party.... you revive her...."  
  
" Alright..... Moons..... give me...."  
  
( OH NO YOU DON'T!!!) The dragon slashed Aika across the face sending her flying through the temple walls and over the island.  
  
" AIKA!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" But it was too late.... Vyse's friend was gone over the ledge through rough rocks and walls, perhaps never to be seen again. " Aika...." Vyse's eyes filled with tears at the loss of his best friend. " You....... bastard......"  
  
( Hahahahahahaha!!!! How does it feel boy? You take my treasure.... I take your lives.......)  
  
" YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" Vyse's rage took over, his swords glew with the heat of his rage.....the tears seemed to rain as his voice sounded like thunder. " I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!! PIRATE'S WRATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The entire world was shakin with Vyse's rage as he uncontrollably slashed the dragon with multable hits from his sword, summoning lightning, wind and every element to his command... delivering Pirate's wrath like never before.... hitting so furiously fast and uncontroably with no sign of exhaustion or will to hault his attack, the dragon could do nothing to retailiate at the moment.  
  
After much pain sweat and tears, the dragon was killed, but the adverse effects caused the island to callaspe. Vyse took Fina and ran fast as his could to the ship, threw themselves in and took off.   
  
" What happened?" Fina awoke after the battle.  
  
" We lost Aika....." Said Vyse..... " The dragon knocked her over the edge...."  
  
" Oh no! This is just......"  
  
" Yea.... I know......" Vyse walked over to the edge of the ship and out into the sun set. " Aika... I'm not good with memorial speaches but.......rest in peace .....old friend......."  
  
" Vyse......" Fina placed a hand on his shoulder. " I..... I'm sorry....."  
  
" It's not your fault Fina......" Vyse's head hung over the edge.   
  
" ...... May you live always in our hearts Aika........." Fina looked down at the boomerang.... Aika's innitially equiped weapon of choice. She handed it to Vyse who took it and let it float below the deeps of deep ocean. " You've been just like a sister to me..... now.... I bid you farewell....." Vyse reached over and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
" It's alright Fina....... she will be in our hearts..... forever....."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
After that day, Vyse spent many a night alone, thinking about Aika..... all the nights they had spent on look out island watching the sun, the fun of exploring the islands, seeking new places, and the arquements even...... and that night..... that night before the final confontation with the Valuan empire led by the cold hearted Galcian, who's lust for power resulted in his death....... that very night...... Aika did something that Vyse had greatly unexpected from her....... she kissed him..... before hand it had never occured to Vyse that Aika had feelings for him..... feelings that went beyond friendship..... and now.... it was just too late....  
As for Fina, Aika was more than less a friend, and the three of them grew to be like a family for their own. Thus was the way of friendship, but could it ever be the same without Aika? It was Aika that first supported her when Vyse thought Fina's name was strange.   
However...... there was also the thought that..... if Aika was gone...... would Vyse like her instead? For the young silvite.... the death of Aika came to be a mixed emotion......  
  
"!!!"  
  
" Huh? What is it Cupal?" Fina was pondering her thoughts as she stared blankly over the sea.... then she saw it.. the Black Pirate ship.  
  
" Oh no! Not now! Cupil! Get Vyse now! We're being attacked!" Imediatly the silver creature floated over to the captain's door, beating feirously to warn him.  
  
" What! What? Alright.....I'm coming...." Vyse spoke without any sign of enthusiasm, and as he opened the door, his eyes were filled with circles, his face pale, dragging himself to the deck. " Alright blue rouges...... you know what to do." Vyse instructed the members of the blue rouge pirots.  
  
" Aye aye!" Shouted the other pirates.  
  
Without Aika, there wasn't quite as much spirit energy to go around, however, if everyone worked together as a unit, defeating the Black Pirots wouldn't be too much off a problem.  
  
" Well, if it isn't my good friend Vyse...." It was Balder once again on the Black Beard III, black flags waved in the wind at their friendly nemesis. " It's about time I claim my vengence upon you!"  
  
" Fine..... I surrender...." Vyse spoke without any sign of emotion.  
  
" Surrender!? But Vyse!!" Fina looked longingly with shock at the blue Rouge who was against the word 'quit'. " We can beat them!"  
  
" Does it matter?" Vyse looked up at the red moon which hovered above them.   
  
" Yes it does.... if you value your ship!"  
  
" I..... I don't care......."  
  
" GIVING UP WITHOUT A FIGHT! I WON'T HEAR OF IT!!!" Balder yelled with rage waiting for the longest time to prove he was a worthy opponent to defeat Vyse.... and now..... Vyse just wanted to give up? " READY MEN! FIRE!!"   
  
Dozens of huge cannons rained the deck, punching holes in the ship.  
  
" Vyse! Do something!" Fina yelled.  
  
" There's nothing more I can do..... nothing more to live for....."  
  
" Dammit Vyse! Even if she's gone, Aika wouldn't want you to give up! You've grown strong..... we both have..... we can take them!"  
  
" ........... Your..... your right..... Alright men..... PREPARE DEFENSIVE STRATEGY! Fina, heal the ship with Sacrulen..... "  
  
" Alright...... "  
  
Neko2k5, bearing the flag Aika had made for the Delphenus so long ago, swayed proudly in the wind..... almost seeming to smile at them.... Vyse looked up at the cat......  
  
" For you..... old friend...."   
  
The ship had fully recovered itself launching a series of devastating attacks. Black beard III retailiated with mega cannon, nearly wiping out Neko2k5, however, Vyse responded with the Moon stone cannon, which he had Brabham and Hans install for him. The moon stone cannon shot the beam of raw energy which wiped out Black beard III completly, sending them crashing into deep ocean.  
  
" ARRRGGG!! NOOO!!!!" Balder yelled as he decended deep into the ocean.  
  
" We did it!" Screamed Fina twirling around with Cupil flying in circles.   
  
" That was easy...." Vyse slashed his cutlasses through the air smiling triumphantly. In his hand appeared the Captian's stripe for winning the battle. Immediatly Vyse used it to upgrade his ship.  
  
" See..... I told you we could do it....."  
  
" Yea...... " Vyse put down his swords. " Well..... now that that's over..... let's go back to creasant isle."  
  
" Yea...... we could use a break..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2 of soul of the Silver crystal

  
  
Soul Of the Silver Crystal  
  
  
A Skies of Arcadia fan-fic by: Neko-sama  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
Valua. Once the idustrialized giant and super power of Arcadia. Now, it had been reduced to a mere village, where the upper and lower class now lived together under the delecate leadership of it's emperor, Enrique.  
Withen the shadows existed a man clothed in black, awaiting his next mission, given he was paid enough to carry it out: Lawrence.  
" Nothing to do..... absolutly nothing ta do." The young mercenary leaned against the market's walls, toothpick in mouth, unnoticed by none, save the Emperor that approached him.  
  
" Lawrence." Enrique smiled. " Why don't you join us?"  
  
" ?"  
  
" You don't have to be a stranger.... your welcome inside the palace..."  
  
" Not my style......" Lawrence tossed aside the toothpick like a used cigarrette. " Unless there's something you had in mind to discuss...... such as a job..... given you had a crew......"  
  
" Actually..... I did want to invite you for that purpose....."  
  
" Hmmm?"  
  
" The black pirates have been rampaging the merchant ships...... while the Blue rouges are considered allies to my kingdom, I fear the black pirates have been more than a problem for quite some time..... your skill is needed at this point...."  
  
" What makes you think I'm gonna just up and help you with your problems? They aren't any consern of mine."  
  
" Expect a handsome price given your willing to accept."  
  
" How much?"  
  
" I'd say..... 10,000,000 gold, not a piece less."  
  
" Is that so? Money talks..... I'll do it......." The seemingly cold hearted man reached for his cutlass, picking up, he slashed it into the air.  
  
" Alright then, it's a deal. Meet at the palace at dusk. We'll discuss buisiness affairs over dinner."  
  
" Fine." Enrique leaves the man in the shadows, who watches curiously after him for a moment before he disopeered behind the palace gate. Valua looked nothing like it used to, the upper and lower classes had merged, and having lost their gold to the attack, a mere taste of the destructive power Galcian had unleashed calling upon the rains, neither side seemed to quarrel, and the once rich learned it was all they could do to survive. Perhaps this could close the heavy gap between them.  
  
  
  
The depts of deep ocean. Very few had dared challenged it's destructive gravitational pressure, which had resulted in the downfall of those that dared submerge under. Laying beneath the hateful winds and the shallow sands, lay the remains of what had been Vyse's childhood friend to the end.  
The dark soul gazed at her lifeless body. Despite the force of the winds, not a thread of his feather white- creme like lockes disturbed him, for his was not of flesh and blood.  
  
( Your fate....) His voice was rich and spoken without tone. ( That this has brought you... will result in my vengence against your people...... ) He placed his translucent hand over her lips and whispered. ( Awakin....) Imediatly Aika's eyes had shot open, but nothing more than blank whites could be seen, her pupils had disperced. ( And now.... my soul shall govern your body for the time being.....I will have my revenge one way or another.....)   
The Aika zombie picked up the silver crystal, now possessed with the vengeful soul of Ramirez, and used it's pure energies to emerge from the depts.  
  
" First.." As she moved her lips, Ramirez's voice escaped her mouth, and his green eyes could see through her empty white ones, giving the illusion that she was just an ordinary girl with a really deep voice. " I must rid this rechid world of that bastard pirate Vyse...... then .... I'll kill Fina as well, and all the other mother fucking followers who would dare retailiate against the will of Galcian...... then I'll destroy Arcadia and build a new world..... a world filled with hatred and fear....... this is Galcian's wish..... he would've wanted it so........"  
  
" I don't know too many people who talk to themselves...... save the fact that they can just float above the oceans..."  
  
" eh?"  
  
" Young lass, do you care for a lift?"  
  
" To where are you heading?"  
  
" Creasent isle, they put up a good trade now and then...."   
  
( A merchant ship obviasly... no one would ever suspect.... and they'll think I'm that annoying red head back from the grave......) " That's were I live..... but I can't seem to find it..... "  
  
" Well then, hop aboard..... tell me...... " ( Besides the fact that your voice is a bit deep for a woman......) " How is it that you can float above deep ocean without plummeting below?"  
  
" Trade secret." The possessed undead Aika pocketed the silver crystal, to be sure no one would dare steal it, and being unarmed, there was nothing that Ramirez could do to retailiate. Reaching into her pockets, Ramirez found some gold pieces. " Have any weapons?"  
  
" Lot's of them ma'am. Perhap's you'd be interesting in this here boomerang.... a favorite amoungst female airpirates....."  
  
( He thinks I'm an air pirate, or rather knows that she was an air pirate. Interesting..... ofcourse... boomarangs aren't my idea of a good weapon...... but if I'm to fool Vyse....) " Sure..... I'll take a boomerang, set it to silver, and I'll also do you have any good swords?"  
  
" Yes ma'am..... this here sabre sword works just nicely.....of course, I don't know any women who generally use that type of....."  
  
" Let me see.......ugh!" ( How weak can this bitch be? I can't even lift the damn sword.....) " Uhhh.... something a bit lighter....."  
  
" Let's see..... the Epee works well with people your size....."  
  
Curiosly, Ramirez slashed it back and forth. It seemed to deliver a good blow while wasn't to heavy for Aika's arms.  
  
" Great...... I'll take it...." Ramirez smiled through Aika's body. ( Soon Vyse.... very soon...... you won't be alive to stop me from destroying all of Arcadia...... )  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
" You have to get over it Vyse." Fina placed a small sandwich, whatever was consisting of some sort of green like luttuce, and perhaps meat from the animals existing on the planet. " No one ever said she'd live forever..... "  
  
" Fina....... you should know what it's like........... after all.........."  
  
" Vyse..... I got over Ramirez..... it's ok....... well..... I'll leave you to eat alone............." ( How I'd wish that he'd stop thinking about her.....indeed, she was like my sister...... but then again.... sisters fight........ don't they? I miss Aika and all but damn...... I've never seen him so upset before in my life....... then again....... I've only known him for......... can it be a year? Perhaps two? I've lost track being with them...... ) " 'sigh'" ( I suppose I shall go to my quarters)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Just before Fina could reach the door knob, it swung open with a loud thud. Fina's eyes widened at what she saw, stricken with shock and anxiety at what she had saw............  
  
" Hello Fina."   
  
" Uh......I uh.........!!!!" Fina callasped right then at there at the site of the person standing in the door way...... the one person she had never to expect to see again..... and standing there..... with an awkward smile across her face..... showing there was someting behind the girl with the red hair in pig tails..... the lumnious eyes that seemed to sparkle with an unknown unpleasent glow.... dressed in a yellow pirate's outfit.......  
  
Hearing her voice once more.... despite a bit on the hoarse side Vyse whipped around to gaze at his fallin comrade......  
  
" Aika?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3 of soul of the Silver crystal

  
  
  
Soul of the Silver Crystal:  
  
A skies of Arcadia fanfic by: Neko-sama  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
" Where...... am I........?" The soul of the young red head looked nervious and horrified at what she saw, while at the same time.... staring in awe at the beauty of the place.   
  
" The after world...."   
  
" Huh?" Aika turned around to find Belleza smiling after her.  
  
" I can't believe it....... so young and innocent........" The former admiral shuck her head sadly. " How did you end up here anyway?"  
  
" WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU! YOU NO GOOD ROTTEN......." She haulted for a moment and sighed. " I.....I'm sorry....... I almost forgot you were the one who willingly gave her life to kill Galcian......"  
  
" None takin. Tell me....... what was it that resulted in your fate?"  
  
" A dragon...... Vyse, Fina and I were after treasure...... gold..... oh the beautiful shine and texture of those coins...... this wasn't an easy battle...... Fina was struck out..... and as I tried to revive her with risan, the dragon slashed me across the face and I was sent painfully flying through layers of walls and right over the edge of the island. Last thing I remember was fallin, then I lost conciousness.........now I'm here........"  
  
" I see........." Belleza took a moment to look into the stars. Aika glanced over, looking at a familer site......   
  
"'Gasp'! Is that?" The dark man looked suspiciously at her, and pointed a finger at her. Belleza took a moment to gaze in her direction.   
  
" Yes....... that is Galcian......... this is the after world....... tales of heaven and hell are nothing more than a folk lore...... this is where you go when you die, regardless of your actions in life....... everyone who has died is here......"  
  
" You mean.....' gulp' everyone here's a ghost....?"  
  
" In a way yes........ there are people here who've lived in the old world...... I found their tales to be quite interesting indeed."  
  
" The......old world.........?" Belleza nodded in response to Aika's question. " Then..... everything.......the secrets left behind in the old world......... are to be descovered through death alone?"  
  
" The old world leaves behind many tales and secrets Aika..... you have all eternity to gather the knowledge you may have hungered after in life....."  
  
" That's like not fair...... what about the gold?"  
  
" There is no gold in the after life...... there's no need for it.........no need to eat.......sleep.....or do anything anymore for that matter.........."  
  
" That just about sucks ass! So what now?"  
  
" Now? There are no rules here..........so pretty much anything you want............"  
  
" Could I....... even fly?"  
  
" Of course.......... in this world, nothing is held back.........." Before Belleza could say another word, Aika jumps into the air and immediatly takes off.  
  
" Thanx for telling me that! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Belleza just laughed after her...... at least there were somethings good about the afterworld.  
But little does Aika acknowledge the danger on Arcadia....... that had stolen her body in life.......  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" I.........I...........!" Vyse looked surprizingly at his fallen comrade who had miraculasly risen from the dead.   
  
" What's the matter?" Ramirez smirked withen her. " You look like you've seen a ghost......"  
  
" You couldn't be any closer to the truth.......... awe hell! Aika! You're really alive!!!" Without even thinking twice about whatever danger he could've faced, Vyse ran throwing his arms around Aika. " I've missed you soo much!! How'd you survive?"  
  
( Shit......... I guess I'll have to make something up........) " One of those Yafutomen airships was sailing curiously under the deeps of the great winds....... I landed on one, and was imediatly looked after knowing who I was. Later I hitched a ride on a merchant ship on its way over here."  
  
" Luck must've been on your side for once........ I'm just glad your ok......we thought you were dead......... I..... I never thought I'd see you again........" Tears started to stream down Vyse's eyes, Ramirez looked down at him with curiosity and wonder....... being lead to believe that all anyone ever cared about on this planet was themeselves and their gold......except for the power hungry Galcian...... and it had never occured to him that the Arcadians could have feelings for others.....  
  
( He's crying? But I thought he was a careless airpirate...... why would he be so grateful to see his annoying girlfriend anyway? Was Fina.........right.........? No...... It can't be....... those heartless bastards killed Galcian! The only one who could deliver this cold hearted world from evil............. a world of fear...... where people could do no wrong 'less they want to taste the wrath of the Rains of Destruction..... and I must see to it that these damn bastards rue the day they messed with my Lord.) " You shouldn't have abandoned me Vyse." Ramirez responded calmly yet in a way a bit harsh.  
  
" I'm sorry......... hell........ I should've known you wouldn't die that easily."  
  
" No. But it's alright............ I could use some rest........."  
  
" Go ahead Aika......." Vyse reluctantly released him from his arms. " You want anything to eat, drink?"  
  
" Naw...........I'll be right fine after catching a few z's." Ramirez stepped outside. ( I wonder where she sleeps anyway?) Ramirez looked around causelly looking for the dormatory. About a half an hour later, he finds it, and then looks in each bedroom to try and find which one would best suit someone like Aika. After making his decision, Ramirez plopped onto Aika's bed, or at least, that's what he thought he was sleeping on as Fina walked in giving a look of shock.  
  
" HEY!"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" What're you doing in MY bed?"  
  
" Huh? This's YOUR bed?"  
  
" Uhhh..... yes it is......."  
  
" Fuck, well alright, I must've been so tired that I just went into your bed...... sorry Fina."  
  
" That's alright......... what is with you? Your like different!"  
  
( I wouldn't be the only one different. Wonder what's up with that egotistical attitude? Must've picked it up from traveling with these mongrels. I'll just kind of make up a little excuse to keep her from catching on, as I've a feeling she can already tell there's something different about her fallin comrade.) " I guess I'm just tired that's all, y'know how it is, falling off a cliff and all........"  
  
" Falling off that ledge should've killed you, esspeacially after being smaked against all them walls. You should be dead dammit!"  
  
( Why isn't she so glad Aika is supposedly back?) " Well I'm alive, you have a problem with that?"  
  
" Well, actually I do............. now you'll probably have Vyse all to yourself.........." She hung her head low, a look of jealously in her eyes. " It's all her ever thinks about ever since you supposedly died...... Aika Aika Aika...... I'm sorry..........but............. I'm not so sure...... I can call you a sister anylonger....."  
  
" Well, same here bitch." ( I've have just about enough of you....) " DIE!" The possessed being grabbed a cutlass and slashed Fina across the face.  
  
" The hell?" Thick red blood dropped from her face. Fina narrowed her eyes in discust. " Who are you?"  
  
" I'm not the Aika you once know..... and I"m not about to let you get to know me!!!!" Ramirez gritted his teeth through Aika, barring the sword, made an attempt to stab Fina, when Cupil came and blocked his attack.  
  
" CUPIL! Thank GAWD!! Kick that imposter's ass!" The tiny creature flew up and banged Ramirez or rather, Aika on the head several times making Ramirez drop his sword to the ground. The fight was far from Fina's favor however, as Ramirez grabbed Cupil by its tail and threw it at Fina, right in the face, causing her to stumble backwards and land on her bottom. Ramirez picked his sword back up, gathering spirit energy, summoned an eternum spell, instantaneously robbing Fina of conciousness. Taking the cutlass in hi shand, Ramirez aimed straight for Fina's heart, cutting through with great ease, staining the sword and the ground with the young silvite's blood. Fina's body disinigrated instantaneously leaving behind only her crystal, in a similer fashion to the other silivites if they died.   
As for Cupil, he shared a speacial bond with Fina, and thus he too ceased to exist in the world of the living. Picking up the crystal, Ramirez smiled triumphantly.  
  
( If you had any bit of intellect, you would've used this crystal. I suppose there aren't anymore silvites then..... serves them right for ruining my plans of destruction. Now, how do I convince the stupid mongrel rouge that I didn't kill her...... suicide should be a worthy excuse.)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And, well, to be continued. Will Vyse believe the possessed Aika? Will Ramirez kill Vyse too? What is Enrique plotting to do and will Galcien do in the After life? I guess you'll just have to read on to find out. I would like to thank those of you who are supporting me. I will go on with this story, hopefully getting at least a chapter in a week untill I finish it. Once again, thank you for reading and supporting!   
-- Neko-sama   



	4. chapter 4 of soul of the silver crystal

  
  
  
  
  
Soul of the Silver Crystal  
  
A Skies of Arcadia fic by: Neko-sama  
  
Chapter four  
  
  
Dusk has landed over the land of Valua. The young Mercenary gazes beyond at the gates of the newly contructed palace, vibrant and admirable in every way. He takes in a deep breath, takes his sword, and makes his way to the palace. The guards nod at him, having been given permission to enter. With a bit of reluctance, and a bit of reminsing that a good share of gold was at hand, Lawrance steps inside, and makes his way to the entrance. A young, humble servant girl awaits him, leading him down stone corridors decorated with artifacts having been preserved from the rains, a a ruby throw rug resting beneath his feet streaching far down the all. The servant girl lead lawrance to the dining hall, where the young emperor sat at the far end, and to his left, his wife.  
  
" Your majesty, Lawrence, mercenary of ........ ahem..... ' where exactly are you from?' "  
  
" Doesn't matter. Let's just get down to buisness." Lawrance spoke with his usuall cold exterior.   
  
" Alright Lawrance, take a seat. " Enrique nodded at the peasant girl signalling her to depart, in which she did. " Let us now discuss affairs shall we?" Lawrence nodded and took a seat. " Very well, let us begin. "  
  
" Just tell me what I'm supposed to do and I'll do it."  
  
" Alright......." A servant girl came and delivered some food, mostly of valuan fish and such. Rich Loqua was poured into fine wine glasses. "Tomarrow morning, we'll be sending ships all over the globe to track down the pirate Baltor. He's been terrorizing my merchant ships far worse than any other Black Pirate. Turn him in, and collect a handsome reward. That's all you need to do."  
  
" And....... what about a ship and a crew..... I"m not gonna start sprouting wings anytime soon."  
  
" Yes, I willl provide all the nesessary provisions for the search and capture. I would prefer him alive to pass judgement for his acts against my kingdom. He's a tough character....... do you believe you can handle him?"  
  
" There's nothing I can't handle." Lawrence took the glass of loqua and sipped it causally.  
  
" Well, good then. You are welcome to use our beds for the night."  
  
" Very well."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" I am sorry Vyse. " The possessed Aika approached the young Air Pirate with a look of sadness...... a mask for Ramirez's vengence. " I found this sword, and her silver crystal...."  
  
" It...... it can't.....'sniff'....be.......... she........she must've been jealous of you....... that didn't mean I cared anyless for her........."  
  
" I know........I.........I'm really sorry......."  
  
" Aika.......first I had thought you had died..... then Fina commits suicide when you returned......"  
  
( This guy has serious issues...... he's killed many other people in his life including taking a hand in killing me....... why does the heartless one cry?) " Would you like me to leave?"  
  
"No....no........you don't.........have to leave........"  
  
( He has no idea that I had been the one to kill her.......I'll let him grieve for his lost one a while longer before I kill him off........ I'll let him suffer.....)  
  
Vyse approached Aika, who had a look of forelorn written across her face. He responded by wrapping his arms around the possessed Aika..  
  
" You must feel........responsable in some way......"  
  
Ramirez was startled. He didn't know how to react to this one. The sword he held fell to the ground, as he felt the soft exterior of Vyse's jacket.  
  
( What's that rouge doing? Why such a display of.........emotion?) " Vyse..........?"  
  
" Aika........hush now......... everything............ everything will be alright..........."  
  
Ramirez was frightened....... did Vyse even have a clue? Obviasly not....... " Will you let go!?"  
  
" Doesn't this make you feel better?"  
  
" Uh.........well...............I don't know.............." (This feels strange.........no one has ever held me like this before.......I dunno if........... this is mutual or not.........I mean........coming from.........another guy.....................)  
  
"(Aika........)" Vyse placed his tender lips to Aika's ear........ "( I think...........I have fallin for you...................)" and then he kissed Aika on the cheek. Highly startled and confused...... perhaps shocked and scared at the same time........ Ramirez made to back away. "( Aika? Why are you............?)"  
  
" Uhhh............ Vyse.............. I don't really feel..............comfortable like this.................." ( What's he doing!!! This is insane! I want to KILL him and yet here he is trying to set the move! WRONG!! I am NOT that kind of man and there is absolutly no way..................)  
  
" Would you......... feel more comfortable without your clothes..............?"  
  
"N-no!! I would feel more comfortable if you would just...........STOP!"  
  
" Aika........" Vyse stopped and unravelled his arms around Aika. " What's wrong Aika?"  
  
" N-nothing.......n-nothing's wrong.............. it's just............"  
  
" You're not ready for a physical relationship......... " Vyse sighed. " Perhaps it's better this way....... but it's funny....... you were the one to kiss me that day.............."  
  
( What day?)  
  
" Before the battle between us and Galcian.......... I felt kind of........ well........ I dunno........... Fina didn't seem to be my type of girl..... and after a while....... I realized you were the one for me.......... but I guess you weren't interested in being serious.............well........... tomarrow I'm going back on the ship............ " Vyse hung his head low as he grabbed his cutlass and left.  
  
( I just don't get this guy......... I thought he liked Fina......hmmmmmmm.....) Ramirez looked out the door, Vyse had already gone down. ( I wonder if he left.....) Curiously, Ramirez made his way down to the ship, and Vyse, standing there, ready to take his cutlass into his chest. He didn't know what came over him, but Ramirez leaped forward, preventing the young air pirate from his suicidal intentions.  
  
" A-Aika?"  
  
" Vyse...... what where you doing?" Quickly, Ramirez lifted himself of of his 'friend'.  
  
" Aika......"  
  
" Look, just because I stopped you form killing yourself, doesn't mean I feel any different...." ( Besides..... I'm the one who's supposed to kill you.)  
  
" Sure Aika........ ready to set sail?"  
  
" I thought we were going tomarrow?"  
  
" I dunno....... I suppose the skies are what I live for.... and ....... it's just my way of dealing with the past events."  
  
" I see......." ( My way of dealing with stress is taking it out on a pathetic monster of some sort....... I guess he can handle things easier........' sigh'.....) " Alright....... let's go........."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning........ Lawrence set out on his voyage to find Baltor.  
  
" Alright men!" Lawrence shouted despite his usuall cold and quiet exterior. " You know what to do......"  
  
" Yessir!" The voices were as one, as if in a chorus.....a huge valuan armada ship rose inot the air and took off full speed ahead......  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: I realize I probably should've finished this weeks ago, but unfortunatly I don't have time to issue a chapter every weekend, hopefully with summer coming it'll be different. I apologize for any complaints, I guess the characters just aren't themselves in this story...... but we could probably say I'm trying to be more original and trying to think of how pirates would really talk........ and Fina is just experimenting with the pirate language, thus the term ' Land lubbers' falls into play..... and I just might rewrite this story someday anyway....... but I'm going to try and finish this first before doing so....... I thank you for any support and constructive criticism ( which is very useful..... especailly when muses are hard to find these days.....) so I'm always open to suggestion.  
-- Neko-sama  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
Soul of the Silver Crystal  
A Skies of Arcadia fic By Neko-sama  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
" So, Belleza, what are some things that the elders say?"   
  
" Well....... I guess you would just have to ask them yourself........" Belleza replied as she spoke with her former 'rival' over Vyse, who was still sailing the skies of life. Aika took a quick glance at the entrance to the underworld.......a familier figure stepped forward, wearing rather unusuall blue rouge pirate garments, and along side her, a creature looking like a silver tadpole.   
  
" Hey! Isn't that!? Hey Fina!!"   
  
Fina only shot a cold glance at Aika..... then took a moment to ponder the suituation at hand........ ( Aika....... .... Aika was alive wasn't she? No...... that must've been some lookalike imposter..... Aika would never kill me......... not the real Aika....... then I was......right........ oh Aika...... I'm so sorry...........) " Aika..........." Fina showed only forlorn toward her comrade....... ( But if that wasn't Aika in the world of life....... then............... that...... look.......in...... her......... eyes...........) Fina expressed another look, a look of great fear..... ( C-could it.........b-be?)   
  
" Fina..... what's wrong? What are you doing here? Uhhhh! Forget that! How've you been! It's great to see you!"  
  
" Aika...... your the reason I'm here........ and yet.......... your not........"  
  
" Huh!?" Aika now expressing a look of confusion, replyed, " You just lost me......"  
  
" Alright......." Fina now takes in a deep breath. " Aika........ I think your body has been possessed by an evil spirit......"   
  
" Really? But..... what would they want with my body?"  
  
" I think the question is 'why'." Belleza replyed evesdropping on the girl's conversation. The two friends reunited turned their attention to Belleza now. " I haven't seen Ramirez's spirit cross these gates...... but I know his has departed from his body.......... "  
  
" Wha?" Aika and Fina now looked worried.  
  
" But if Ramirez isn't in the spirit world.........!"  
  
" He must've takin my body! That... that bastard!!" Aika screamed. " How dare he take my body! It's mine! He can't have it! Arrrrrggg!!!!" Aika spazed out as she usually did when something bad involved her.  
  
" Aika........ Ramirez having your body is the least of your worries....." Belleza spoke calmly. " What you should really be worried about is what he plans to do with it...."  
  
" Uhhhhh!!! What if he!!?? Arrrrrggg!!! NO! That would be WRONG!!!!"   
  
" Yes well, .... wrong as that would be...... he might try to kill Vyse and destroy all of Arcadia...... I just hope the handsome one will find a way to stop him....."  
  
" But... on his own?" Fina now looked worried.   
  
" He doesn't have a choice..... but don't worry yet..... he still has many allies out there ready to aid him......"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Vyse and Ramirez set sail aboard the Neko2k5. Gazing out from the deck, Vyse is completly oblivious to the danger at hand, while Ramirez ponders his next move......   
  
( Why did I save him? Why? I mean....... I want him to die......I want to kill him......... but........ just look at him....... just content without any worry.......... no obligation....... just the open skies.......... I don't understand.......... I thought he was evil........ amoungst the other people of Arcadia..... caring only for material possessions....... he cares about others........ he even tried to kill himself over his love for Aika............ I.....)  
  
  
" Something wrong Aika?" Vyse approched him worriedly.   
  
" It's nothing...... nothing really........." Ramirez tried to assure him.  
  
" You've been quiet since we left Cresant island.........." He gazed into her eyes for a moment. " I know you too well Aika......... you can't hide it from me........ there's something wrong......"  
  
" There's nothing wrong Vyse...... I don't know what your talking about....."  
  
" Aika....... normally you can't be quiet on these voyages...... you always find SOMETHING to say........."  
  
" Well....... uhh..... errr....... I was just thinking.......that's all............"  
  
" That's a new one...." Vyse nudged Aika with his elbow. " You....... think? "   
  
" .............. What's wrong with that?" Ramirez's reply really shocked Vyse..... normally Aika would've snapped back at Vyse with some obnoxious response.... but instead, Ramirez was cool about it.  
  
" Aika?"   
  
" What?"  
  
Vyse let in a long deep sigh. " Nevermind.........." ( She has been acting....... kind of strange since her return....... but after hitting all those walls and plumeting to deep sky.......... well...... you would think she would've died....... I don't get it........... I'm grateful she's alive........'sigh'........ I guess she just needs a little time that's all..... a little r and r should do it....) " I think you need some rest......"  
  
Ramirez shrugged his shoulders. " I'm fine Vyse...... why would I need to sleep? Besides....... it's really beautiful out isn't it?"  
  
" Well....... if you say so........" Vyse shrugged his shoulders and went up to the look out deck. " WHOA!!"  
  
" What?" Ramirez looked up at Vyse who was zooming in on an approaching ship.   
  
" It looks like the Valuan fleet! I haven't seen them gather like this since the battle against Galcian!"  
  
( Huh? Valua?) " Can you see what's going on?"  
  
" I'm not too sure......... I'll try and make contact......" Vyse ran downstairs and hit the reciever. " This is Neko2k5 to valuan airship...... do you read?"  
  
( Loud and clear Vyse.)  
  
" Huh? Lawrence?" Lawrence's voice could be heard over the reciever.   
  
( Yea.... what do you want?)  
  
" I...... I was just wondering......."  
  
( What all the ships are gathered here for right? Simple....... our mission.... to seek out and capture baltor....)  
  
" Baltor? If you're just going after Baltor, then what's with all the ships?"  
  
( Ask Enrique..... apparently this Baltor guy is tougher than he looks..... but the price is right...........)  
  
" Hmmmmmm...... well y'know...... I could've brought Baltor's head on a golden platter........... but whatever he has to do....... I'm just out sailing..... no particular reason......"  
  
( Yea........ sure.......... you're probably after any goods on this ship...... well forget it............)  
  
" Ok! ok! I told you...... I'm not out to raid today..... besides..... I'm not about to rob from an old ally........"  
  
( Whatever....... I suppose now you're going to want to tag along.........)  
  
" Sounds like fun..." Ramirez entered the room having heard at least half of the conversation. " Let's go Vyse....." ( This sounds like a good challenge.......)  
  
" Aika..... we're Blue Rouges...... we can't just go out and kidnap somebody......."  
  
( That's funny.... they seemed to have kidnapped Fina did they not? Oh well.... I'll play along.) " Yea..... that's right..... must've got my head banged a bit too hard....."  
  
" That's not all you've got banged....... well.... good luck Lawrence!"  
  
( I don't need luck..... but thanks anyway.... alright men... let's go......) Lawrence's ship, along with the several others determined to find and capture Baltor, take off to their destination.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
( It looks like two of the brats have made their way to the land of the dead............. they, along with Belleza..... are the ones responsable for ruining my plans of world domination.............. I haven't seen Ramirez...... perhaps he succeeded in destroying them finally........ but the boy hasn't come here yet.... but he can wait...... I'll enjoy making them suffer right here.......... as they cannot die if they're already dead..........) The Dark lord Galcian thought to himself amoungst the other people in the land of death. ( Vengence will soon be mine.........and Ramirez I trust will deliver the boy in due time..... along with the other worthless souls arcadia had to offer...... I will make all of Arcadia suffer for what they had done....... the question is.......... how....... there aren't any moon crystals here....... I must find a new means of instilling fear into these worthless lives...........)  
  
" Hey mistah....." A young boy walks up to him, oblivious of the danger he would attempt to bring. " What're you standin around heh for?"  
  
" Get lost kid....." With one strike, Galcian sent the young lad far into the next week. ( What I need...... is to suduce these people to follow me....... just as I suduced Ramirez............. the wiser ones should provide me the knowledge I need of any source of power I can find to use at my command.......)  
  
" Owww..... that really hurt asshole!!!" The boy from before got up and headed in another direction, but not before giving Galcian the finger. Galcian ignored him and went about his buisiness plotting a means of vengence....... and he had all eternity to do so. As for the young kid, he wasn't too happy about being pushed around, but he knew better than to start going in rounds with him. " Geez....... why's ever' one gotta be so cold hearted.......?" Not watching where he was going, the kid walked right into Aika, knocking her to the ground.  
  
" Hey! Watch it!"  
  
" S-sorry......." The kid offered her his hand, but Aika refused.   
  
" Next time, I would suggest watching where you're going...." Fina said politely.   
  
" Uhhh! Well how could I when that jerk shoved me aside like some ol' rag......."  
  
" Hmph..... doesn't surprize me...." Said Belleza. " He never was too fond of kids...."  
  
" I ain't no kid!" The boy shouted. " I'm fifteen!"  
  
" Oookay...... but last I knew fifteen was still teenage years....... you've got a long way to go before you're an adult....."  
  
" Oh! Whatever! But just look at that guy! Just standing there stairing into space! I mean..... what's his problem! Looks like psycho ward material if you ask me...."  
  
" Good luck, because there is no psycho ward here..." Belleza sighed. " This whole place is out of control if you ask me..... there's no one here to regulate any sort of law......."  
  
" Hey....... Galcian just might use that to his advantage!" Aika spoke up.  
  
" The possability certainly is there...."  
  
" Uh-uh... ain't no way I'm living under that asshole!" The kid crossed his arms in a stubborn manner. " I make mah own rules.... ain't no one gonna take 'im away......'specailly not a low life like him!" The kid looked up at the rest of them angrilly, as if ready to kill. Fina observed him for a while.... he had white skin, with a slite tint, blue eyes and meduim length dirt blond hair....... and a highly city slicker look to him looking like someone out of lower city in Valua before it was devastated.  
  
" Don't worry......." Said Aika. " We aren't going to let him take this place over...... we can't die if we're already dead right? So there's no way we won't beable to back down...."  
  
" Well....... actually there is a way the dead can die..." Belleza sighed. " It's called the eternum....... a void deep withen the heart of the land of death..... I heard it looks kind of like deep ocean....... anyone cast into that void can never return......... they sufficate under it's intense pressure..... and become a lost soul...... I don't think Galcian knows about it though..... and I hope that I'll stay that way.... if he found a way to open the eternum.... he might just be able to accomplish his plans....."  
  
" Well.... we just better make sure there isn't a way he can open the Eternum....." Aika replyed.  
  
" Yea..... the only way to open it....... is acquiring the final eternity.........a gem stone that makes the moon crystals look like pebbles on the ground.......... this is what the elders of the old world have told me....... I only hope they do not tell Galcian of this information or he'll go to the far ends of this dimention to find it......."  
  
" So like, where is it?" Asked the kid.  
  
" No one knows for certain....." Said Belleza. " But legend has it that it is found in a place called Infinate proportions....... guarded by a Leopard-like creature named Mictlan........ whose fearsome power would make the gigas look like normal monsters......."  
  
" Mictlan? I don't believe I've ever heard of him......." said Fina. " The elders never mentioned him....."  
  
" Well, the elders didn't know everything......... I suppose that Mictlan was the most feared being in the old world...... elders of the old world claim Mictlan destroyed a previous world before that......... "  
  
" Whoa! A previous world? That's just too far out!"  
  
" Yea...... I thought so too............ but in the previous world....... there was no deep ocean....... in fact......... everything revolved around the area beneath the clouds....... and the continents rested on a huge body of water that covered the entire planet..........."  
  
" You must be loco lady..... how could an entire body of water cover the whole planet? It would be swallowed by deep ocean!" The kid replied.  
  
" She didn't ask you!" Aika snapped.  
  
" Well............ I always thought the old bags were coots...... dammit..... if only the damn rains of destruction didn't come to Valua I'd still be alive! Lower city is better than dead city!"  
  
" You lived in lower city?" Belleza asked.  
  
" Damn right...... looks like I just transfered from one hell hole to another..........'sigh'........ I've had dreams of sneaking off into the upper city and moving to a place far away such as Nasr....... or maybe join Vyse the blue rouge..."  
  
" Hey! I know Vyse!" Aika yelled with enthusiam, which imediatly became a tone of slight depression.... " Well......... knew...... Vyse......"  
  
" You did!? Damn! Uhhh...... I never told you my name did I?''  
  
" Uhhh....... no....I don't believe so...... " Said Aika.  
  
" Yea, but we haven't given our names yet either..... my name is Fina..."  
  
" I'm Aika!"  
  
" I'm Belleza, former admiral to Valua...."  
  
" Belleza........ beautiful admiral of Valua...... I've heard about you, I'm.......I'm Solo....."  
  
" You mean single?" Aika teased.  
  
" Uhhh.....no...... actually.... that's my name: Solo......"  
  
" Solo......." Fina gazed at him dreamily..... " Uh uh..... well.... umm... Galcian...."  
  
" Yea....... "   
  
" Mmhmmhmmhmmhmmhmm......"  
  
All four jumped as Galcian had been standing right behind them the entire time. " HUH!?"  
  
" So....... there is a way to create fear amoungst the afterlives of this pathetic world after all.......... but don't worry......... I won't have to sacrifice my life fighting that monster........ seducing it to do as I please will work just as well......"  
  
" Galcian!" Belleza warned. " You don't know what you're up against! That monster is a fearsome best! He'll tear you more holes than swiss cheese! Please come to reason...."  
  
" Hahahahahahaha.......... you actually think I'm going to listen to a pathetic woman such as yourself....... you are weak Belleza....... if you were only stronger....... you wouldn't have had to sacrifice yourself to stop me!"  
  
" Grrrrr! Well if that monster doesn't rip you a new one I will!" Aika jumped up.  
  
" Yea! What's the big idea pushing people around like that anyway asshole!"  
  
" You four actually even dream of being able to stop me....... "  
  
" We'll see about that!" Aika yelled grabbing her boomerang as the four of them prepared for battle to stop Galcian from doing something incredably psycho..... while it didn't matter to them what happened to Galcian, they weren't about to let Galcian even try.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued......  
  
Author's notes: Aika, Fina, Belleza, and a new mysterious ally know as Solo get ready to fight Galcian.... the plot thickens as Galcian discovers a means of Vengence against his enemies. Meanwhile, something seems to be holding Ramirez back from killing Vyse.... well, anyway..... as always, I think you for support and constructive criticism....... all suggestions are welcome..... now to see if I can't finish this story.......  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Soul of the Silver Crystal Chapter 6  
  
'What's.......happining to me...........? ' Ramirez thought to himself alone that night. Vyse was taking them to see Enrique for further details on the mission. He still occupied Aika's body......... but something inside him started to click. ' I can't.........remember when..... the last time......' Puzzled and disgruntled he stared at the ceiling. ' What have I done with the life I had.....? ' He looked at a picture of Vyse in Aika's room. ' I can't see how a lowly rouge as youself could possably love anyone........ I've always thought there couldn't be love amoungst savages....... I thought the best way was........to keep them in line........perhaps..... it is better this way......' A single droplet of water cling to his cheek as it fell from his eye.... and made its way down to greet the bed sheets. ' I was supposed to destroy this world....... I thought there could only be...one good person..... I.... I can't even say his name anymore for I am too ashamed..... these people..........they deserved to live just as much as the silvites...... and it was my people.....who gave their lives for them.......now.........I can see why.......' He stood up and brushed Aika's hair to one side. ' But how can I live with what I've done.........? It wasn't a big deal then....... they were all just animals........all of them....... all they seemed to care about was their gold......... but......they also seemed to care about each other........ this........ is something the silvites never had...... but what do you call such a force.........? Whatever it is....... that was the reason Fina wanted to save me......she was my best friend.......and I had loved her......... loved..............her.......love? Is THIS was this is? ........I had forgotten what love was.........because I was too obsessed in the dreams and wishes of one who would slaughter.........I am no better than he........'  
  
" Aika!" Vyse called from the deck.  
  
" Yeah?" Ramirez answered.   
  
" We're here. "  
  
" Alright." ' Vyse loved them....... and It was I who had takin that love away......... there must be a way to bring them back....... and curse the one who had stolen my will to love...........' Ramirez walked to the upper deck. New Valua had been astablished and from the looks of it....... it looked as though the poor were getting along with the rich.........they had too...... money was no longer a nessesity. Ramirez decided that for those who have the gold take it for granted untill it is lost....... and not everyone is greedy that way...... they were all.....human afterall. The crew stayed behind as Vyse went to greet Enrique and find out the details concerning Baltor. ' Baltor is just another bad person........ that will be my mission from now on........ I will eliminate the bad people......but spare those who are pure hearted and good....... there is a mix of them whereever there was civilization............ and in the end..........take his own life knowing he had been no better than the selfish ones who loved only their gold.   
  
" Aika? You've been acting stranging lately? Is there something wrong....?"  
  
".......More so that even you realize." He replyed. " Maybe it's time you knew the truth........"  
  
" Oh no! Don't tell me you're pregnant with someone elses kid! Or no.......wait....... you want to leave and start your own colony don't you?"  
  
" NO NO NO!!! You are even further from the truth!" Ramirez nearly spazed but managed to keep his temper. " Before we go one step further......there's something you should know......." Sweat poured down his brow....... Vyse could tell she/ he was being quite serious in the manner.   
  
" Alright......... what is so important.....?" Vyse could see her expression was anything but something to laugh about.   
  
" I....I'm not really Aika....?"  
  
" Huh?" Vyse looked confused.   
  
" You heard correctly.......I'm not Aika....I.......just have her body...."  
  
" Then..........who are you......?" He asked. Ramirez took in a deep breath.  
  
" I am.........Ramirez......." He breathed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Galcian looked at them all.......those who wished to challenge him.............. Belleza.......Aika........Fina........ and a mysterious lad known as Solo who had joined them. His mission was to go and defeat a great Leopard like creature who guarded the key to an eternal death....... their mission.........to stop him... and rid the world of him once and for all. He raised his sword...... Solo raised a dagger.....Aika got out her boomerang and Fina signaled for Cupil to be ready. Belleza didn't have a weapon so she was left with only her fists.......they would have to suit her for the time being. Galician waved a hand into the air as a power fire spell was cast......Pyrulen...... which made the party drop a good supply of health. Solo was smart and had blocked the attack with a blizzard type manuvier and counter stricked with a powerful spell all his own..... it was called Broken........litterarally taking about the victum while painfully reassembling them. It wasn't fun for Galcian who hadn't comprehended the power the kid possessed. Everyone stared at him remarkably.  
  
" What......?" He asked. Hasn't anyone ever seen a necromancer before?" He looked puzzled.   
  
  
" What's a necromancer?" Fina asked.  
  
" Beats me......." Said Aika.   
  
" A necromancer huh?" Belleza said. " Could've used one on the force..... a Necromancer is born with the gift of magic.....along with sorcerors..... witches etc. ....... but ...... none have been seen since the old world....."  
  
" Well I'm just SPECAIL!" The kid remarked.   
  
" Whatever!" Galcian said lifting himself from the attack. " There is no possable way any magic gifted kid's gonna defy me and get away with it!"   
  
" Oh yeah!" Solo yelled. His hair started to lift as a spell came to his lips. Feirce winds surrounded him and carried his lockes. " Moons!!" He yelled. " Lend me your powers!!! Entrap the one called Galcian in granet!!" Galcian tried to move towards them....... but his legs seemed not to move. His entire body began to turn gray...... his entire body became an embodiment of granet........ a statue of the feirce person that he was.  
  
" Whoa!" Aika said. " Remind me not to piss you off......"   
  
" Uhhh........ everything is.......spinning....." He said.  
  
  
" Huh?" Fina ran over to him. "Are you alright...."  
  
" My.....head....... hurts......." He said. His face started to go pale...... his eyes became a solid white....... and his conciousness departed from him.  
  
" Hey!" Aika yelled. " Something's wrong with him!"  
  
" He used too much magic." Belleza said. Everyone turned to her at once. " I once read a book on necromancers...... he'll be alright once he gets some rest........ his magic is limited and he needs to recharge....... for the time being.....he'll be lifeless....."  
  
" Geez....." Aika folded her arms. " Just when someone that powerful would come in handy...... I mean...... against Mictlan....."   
  
" It's perfectly normal....... I guess he hasn't developed them to a useful extent....... that's probably why he's here...."   
  
" Yeah.." Aika said remembering that they were in the land of death. Belleza took the young Solo over her shoulder.  
  
" Let's go." The four of them......Solo unconcious...... made their way in the direction they would need to go. 


	7. Chapter 7

Soul of The silver Crystal  
Chapter 7  
  
" Ra...mirez............?" Vyse looked shockingly at his would be comrade. " But...how?"  
  
" It's a long story Vyse...." Ramirez looked to the ground, not wanting to meet Vyse's gaze. Ramirez thought to himself. He sighed and looked to the heavens...perhaps to find an answer.   
  
" So you address me by name?" Vyse said almost shocked. " And what happened to the 'Pirate Scum' that we were before?"  
  
" I never called you........pirate scum.......anyway that has nothing to do with anything you rouge! " It sounded rather odd coming from a girl's voice... but Ramirez still managed to get his point across. " I came back...possessing Aika's body to get my revenge on the likes of you foul villians! "  
  
" Oh really?" Vyse smirked. " And I suppose you killed Fina as well! We'll I've news for you pal...I'm not really the pirate they called Vyse!"  
  
" Wha--?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Hey.......uhh.....guys?" Aika turned to her fellow companions. " Are you sure this is the right way to Mictlan?"  
Hours had passed, as the four party members had set out to find the legendary creature creature made its home.   
  
" This direction leads to the forbidden Dimention........." Said Belleza.  
  
" Uhhhuggghhh....." Solo started to stir.  
  
" So your finally waking up I see?" Belleza said.  
  
" Where.......uhhh........." Solo caught a glimspe of Belleza's baby blue eyes. " Peerrty........"  
  
" I thought kids from the lower city were stronger than that......." Belleza frowned. " Can you walk?"  
  
" Yeah......" The fifteen year old guy responded as he was gently lowered to the ground. He started to wabble forwards, callasping to meet the ground below. " Oookay.......maybe not......" He put his arms out, making an effort to lift himself back off the ground. " So what are we doing exactly?"  
  
" Yeah really? What does the Final Eternity gotta do with us?" Aika asked. " I think we're just going around in circles for nothing........."  
  
" I agree." Said Fina. " How can you prove it exists if no one has ever seen it.....?"  
  
Belleza looked to her fellow party members. " I know it does....... I can feel it in my heart........"   
  
The two other girls gave an awkward stare. " What exactly do you mean?" Asked Fina.   
  
" And if you're right.........I still don't know why we need it....."  
  
" Alright.......it's about time we took a breather anyway....."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lawrence's ship, the DarkVoyager, was nearing the hideaway Baltor used, to keep from getting caught by the Arcadian forces. It seemed a rather, well hidden hideaway in a moutainside north of Valua. Lawrence knew better. He could tell from the shifting lines of rock, that there was some sort of rock solid door blocking the entrance inside.  
  
" This is what I'm paid for..." Lawrence muttered lowly to himself. " Alright MEN! YOU HAVE BEEN BRIEFED ON WHAT TO DO! READY THE MOON STONE CANNON! WE'LL BLAST THAT GRANATE TO OBLIVION!" As mentioned before, the lone wolf was generally quiet in his proceedings........but in this case...... a burning flame seemed to arise from within himself.......allowing himself to take full command over his crew, recongnizing that he had a sort of power over them.   
  
Like mindless lemmings, the Crew obeyed, charging the cannon.....aiming......then allowing a beautiful array of light spiril forward thrusting toward the mountain side. As Lawrance predicted, the wall gave at once due to the overbarring impact of the hit, as tumbling boulders fell from the mountain side down far below, and into the lower skies. Inside, was a technologically advanced city hidden withen. Lawrence could barily get over his innitial reaction when he looked inside, to see what couldn't possably be human....  
  
" What the fu--!?" He stopped. " What the hell are those things?" He spoke coolly to himself.   
  
Whatever they were, the creatures were in a sort of panic, running about mindlessly, yelling out jibberish which was probably their own language...... one could only guess what they were trully saying. Perhaps something along the lines of . 'Intruder alert! We're under attack!'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" You're.........not Vyse...?....hmph........should've known you weren't that bastard that helped destory Zelos......."  
  
" Correct, I'm not........."  
  
" Then......who are you?"   
  
" That's for you to find out." The fake Vyse spoke cooly.  
  
" Then.......where do you suppose the real Pirate Scumb is?"  
  
" Captured. Just as you're about to be......I can't allow you to ruin my plans of destruction for Arcadia......."  
  
Appearing out of no where, were strange looking beings, Dark, Scally, excrushiating looking beings with large bulging viens spread out throughout their skull...... elbows and knees ending with thorns, and rigid spikes running down their spines and down their lizard-like tails. Their legs were build similer to that of four legged creatures, ending with claws......and their hands made up of razor sharp knife like claws......and at the top of their head....the most distinguishing feature....... was this long tenticle like vein ending in a microphone like sphere hanging off the top of their heads. Their eyes glowed with feirce light, without any pupils to show what they were observing. Their mouths could not be seen, but were almost parrot like the way they were below their nose in a pointed fashion. What were these mysterious creatures.....? Where did they come from? And why were they here? Obviously, as Ramirez observed......these beings were not of Arcadian descent........  
  
And little did Ramirez acknowledge......that these were the same creatures Lawrence had unfortunatly descovered behind the mountain's rock.  
  
The creatures came swerving around them, out numbering Ramirez a hundred to one.....and he was the only one.   
  
" You were all here the whole time?"  
  
" The Arkrenien take many forms.....including that of human surroundings such as bricks, or rocks, or trees......and in my case....." Vivid melting of flesh began to pour off of the fake Vyse's body revieling the deadly secret beneath. " One of your own!"  
  
" Hmph.........you don't seem all that strong.......are you certain you want to take me on?"  
  
" Four pitiful humans each one about as normal in status as you can get....... defeated you with the power of Zelos the Gigas at your hands none the less......I doubt very much you'd be able to take on the whole lot of us....."  
  
" I occupy the body of one of those rouges..."  
  
" One of the weaker specimin........either surrender now..........or I will have to avenge my beloved Aika you no good body theif!"  
  
" Aika.......?"  
  
" Indeed.........now what's it going to be human? I havn't all day......I have a Valuan prince needing to be assassinated....."  
  
" Enrique........?"  
  
" Indeed........ thou art quite clever with your mystery work....."  
  
" Go ahead and kill the upidy no good royal pain in the ass.......see if I care......but I don't see how you should run the planet anymore than those other humans should....."  
  
" You obviasly do care for other humans...........I can sense it in your heart.........but what's wrong Ramirez......? Are you afraid to show it? And does your fear of losing love again drive you to destroy everything around you......including yourself.....?"  
  
" What's it to you?"  
  
" Hahahahahahaha..........you see...........if we ran this world.......we would enslave your race........they'll no longer hurt each other.........there will be no more hatred....... and any objection would end in death......just as your 'god' Galcian would have done..........only rather than kill off an entire continent...........we'll simply kill off innocent people that the rebel cares about......and let him live with the pain......."  
  
" Not even Galcian would stoop that low....."  
  
" Oh yes he would.......you do realize what his works have done.......and now history has made to repeat itself.......what is your decision Ramirez? I just might let you live if you choose to join us....."  
  
" The Arcadian Human race was never meant to be lead by one from which that was not of this planet...."  
  
" Why not? It was YOUR kind who destroyed our planet billions of decades ago before the time of the old world........it was then that this planet was known as EARTH................and our planet........rich with the powers of the elements...... split and became the six moons you use today for weaponry, knocking out the original moon that used to orbit your planet.........and let's not forget the creation of the gigas.........we are simply regaining what was destroyed by your kind!"  
  
" Earth.......? " ' I remember the elders speacking of such......I had thought Earth was merely a legend......but Arcadia......this planet........is Earth!?' " It doesn't matter.....Arcadia's forces will get wind of this.........then you'll be out of commision just as I was......"  
  
" You don't realize just how powerful we really are do you? Show him Pro-zach......." The creature refered to a younger one of his kind. Pro-zach stood up, and the microphone ball that hung from his tenticle like vien glow immensly with power. A powerful beam shot forth, aimed right at Aika/Ramirez's spine.........causing a temporary paralysis......  
  
" You......bastard......I can't move...."  
  
" Any time now we could wipe you out........that was just a warning......Pro-Zach, pick up the Stunned earthling and bring him to headquarters.........and just for fun........put him in the Blue Prisen chamber to reunite him with one of this old 'friends'."  
  
" Golopdee knee gou Beloki " :: Yes my master Beloki....:: The creature spoke in a strange foreign tounge which was native to that of the Arkreniens race. He picked up the paralyzed Ramirez......who reluctantly allowed him to do so......not that he had much choice in the matter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four members of their party gathered around to hear more of Belleza's findings, her reasons for acquiring the Final Eternity..........and her guesses on where the priceless gem may be located.  
  
" The Final Eternity holds many secrets...........including the ultimate Phoenix summon......which could open the path back the the world of the living......there is no limit to what this powerful crystal can accomplish......but if caught in the wrong hands......who knows what could happen......once we acquire it, we'll have to be careful never to lose it......."  
  
" Sounds like cool beans to me...." Said Solo, who rapidly recovered from his demolish. " But what about the location? And the Mictlan......?"  
  
" You're a powerful Necromancer right? Try excercising your power a bit......it might come in handy...."  
  
" He never said he wanted to come along!" Barked Aika, remembering her jealousy toward her when she was with Vyse.  
  
" I don't mind." Responded the young magic worker. " My big-brother would be proud of me if I set out on a quest like this."  
  
" I see, and Fina and Aika helped defeat Ramirez and Zelos....."  
  
" Well......" Aika began. " We had help from Vyse and Enrique........... and the Delphinus, Valua's most powerful ship for the time!"  
  
" I suppose that's true......but we have SOLO with us! And I'm experienced when it comes to combat........just build your strengths up and we should stand a chance....."  
  
" You're psycho.....taking on a monster that could wipe out a single gigas with the swipe of a paw..." Solo commented.  
  
" We don't have to wipe him out the acquire the gem.....just destract him........that's where you come in Solo........"  
  
" Oh sure..........give me the hard part...."  
  
" Just stun him for a moment while us girls grab the gem." Said Belleza.   
  
" Brother was right........never get involved unless it benefits you...."   
  
" It will when you're alive and kicking ass again...." Said Aika. " I say let's do it!"  
  
" Yes......but what shall I do? I'm not much help..."  
  
" You're a silvite..." Said Aika. " Use the silver crystal for healing purposes......"  
  
" Good idea..... you heal Solo from time to time while me and Aika grab the crystal...."  
  
^^ You mean MY CRYSTAL......^^   
  
" What!?" All four jumped up to see who made that deep booming telepathic voice.  
  
Glaring deeply at the four party members, were a pair of ferocious blood red eyes that glared with a fire like light floating heavily above a leapard like snout, and fangs like razor sharp teeth, and a leapard build to match.  
  
" MICTLAN!!" Belleza yelled, nearly losing conciousness. " But......this is impossable!"  
  
" I have only one suggestion." Said Aika.  
  
" W-what!?"  
  
" RUN!!!!!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"DUKE DUKE! GOGORAHNANI NICKO GAMMA!!" :: LOOK! LOOK! SEE WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO OUR HIDEAWAY!!::  
  
" Wrong burrow." Lawrence breathed.   
  
"DUKEGOG DORE!" :: I see:: " DUKE NANI TIVE UNE DA CHUCHI!" :: LOOK WHAT IT DID TO OUR HARD WORK!"  
  
" GOU BALTOR NO HEKKI!" :: CAPTAIN BALTOR WON'T BE HAPPY!"  
  
" Did he just say Baltor captain?" Observed one of the crew members.  
  
" He did." Lawrence noticed. " What's going on here?"  
  
" I could send some troops down."  
  
" No, you don't know what they might do......we can't afford to lose any men....." ( If I did, I'd lose some of the cash due to expenses......... revival obligations with Risan........damned crystals have gotten expensive lately.... but it's all part of the deal.......and I am not one to go back on my word.....regardless if it kills me.) " For now let's retreat to Valua...."  
  
" Alright."   
  
( This may be more difficult than expected.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be Continued  
  
Author's Notes:  
So that really wasn't Vyse.......that might explain why he's so emotional......looks like this alien got his character slightly wrong. But will that change Ramirez's new attitude towards the people of Arcadia back to where it was to begin with? What will happen to Ramirez who's still stuck inside Aika's body? And what about our dead friends in the other world when they unexpectedly encounter Mictlan at first hand......but is he what he seems to be? Or is there a hidden personality quite different from the one described beneath? Also, find out what happens to Lawrence as he tries to withdraw and regroup, when thousands of Arkrenian's poise to retailiate. And right now you're probably all wondering where the real Vyse could be...  
Read on to find out more! And always, comments, Questions and suggestions are welcome, just as long as you don't spam me too bad. (oh, and bytheway, I don't have a spell check on my 'puter....so bare with me....... untill this happens, don't critisize my spelling too badly) 


End file.
